In The Closet
by nalusaurus
Summary: AU. Lucy finds herself trapped in the closet whilst the boys are getting changed and overhears some interesting stuff. Just as she thinks she's safe from being discovered, Natsu gets thrown in with her. Nalu. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **In The Closet**

It had started off as a joke and now Lucy wasn't really sure what she should do.

She had been messing around with the girls, talking about the guys and laughing about how it would be funny to spy on them when they were changing after football practice, and, somehow, she had been dragged into hiding in the boys changing rooms with the other girls.

As soon as they had heard the boys coming in, most of the girls had escaped but Lucy - who normally thought of herself as lucky - had managed to not get out in time and had hidden in the closet by the door.

Damn those girls that had all left her behind.

She could just imagine them laughing as they realised she was trapped inside the changing room.

The only good thing about her situation was that she probably wasn't going to get discovered. On top of that, if she did, she couldn't exactly see outside so she wouldn't look like a perv.

She looked around the closet to find that it was filled with spare football gear and sighed. She knew that the football team had their own gear - the spare stuff was mostly for tryouts - so that upped her chances of not being found.

Why had she agreed to the stupid prank in the first place?

Did she even care about seeing the guys half naked?

Her mind screamed 'No!' but her heart was doing somersaults thinking about a certain pink-haired best friend of hers.

She shook her head and tried to calm her heart.

The closet was quite tight, the room was big enough for little more than one or two people, and she could already feel herself getting hot and sweaty.

She shifted uncomfortably and tried not to make too much noise.

She could hear the low hum of voices outside of the closet but she couldn't discern what was being said. She moved quietly to the door to see if she could hear what they were talking about.

"Dude, you should just make a move. Quit complaining about the blue balls, man!" she heard Gray complain.

"Argh, shut up, Gray! It aint that simple!" she heard Natsu snap. She blushed and felt her heart race.

So Natsu liked someone. Her heart dropped at the revelation. She was probably really beautiful...like Lisanna. He spent a lot of time with Lisanna. She thought he didn't really get crushes so she was always fine with them hanging out but now...now she felt jealous.

She sighed quietly to herself and continued to listen, despite her heartache.

"Bullshit it aint that simple. Just ask her out, flamebrain!" Gray retorted.

"You don't get it. I aint good enough for her...she's so _amazing_. I'm just me…" Natsu said, his voice sad.

Lucy wasn't sure if she was jealous or angry. How could a girl _not_ want to date Natsu? He was Natsu!

"Whatever, man!" Gray sighed.

"What about you, dumbass? Don't you have ta tell that Juvia chick you actually like her?" Natsu scoffed, obviously trying to start one of their infamous fights. So Gray _did_ like Juvia! Ha! She had some good gossip now!

"Shut up! I'm gonna tell her! She just makes me nervous!" Gray growled.

"She's a fuckin' stalker! She aint gonna say no!" Natsu shouted.

"Piss off!"

"You guys are both pathetic!" Gajeel commented.

"You're one to talk!" Natsu replied.

"What about Levy?" Gray snapped.

"SHUT UP! Me an' Shrimp aint none of your business!" Gajeel boomed. _And_ Gajeel liked Levy! She bit her lip to cover up a squeal of delight.

"Stop fighting, guys!" Jellal intervened.

"ERZA!" They all shouted at him in unison. Now that was not a surprise.

"I'll shut up" he replied timidly.

"You're all idiots! At least I have a girlfriend! Losers!" Laxus taunted.

"You only started dating _yesterday_!" Natsu said.

"I'm not the one with blue balls" Laxus snorted.

"STOP TALKIN' ABOUT MY FUCKIN' BALLS!"

"Maybe they don't work properly and that's why he's too afraid to ask her out!" Gray teased.

"SHUT UP, GRAY! MY DICK WORKS JUST FINE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS CAUSE I'M BIGGER!"

Lucy blushed, feeling like she should probably get away from the door and stop listening. But she couldn't.

"FUCK OFF, NATSU! It aint like you're gonna get to use it anytime soon!" Gray laughed.

"YOU FUCK OFF! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE GETTING ANY EITHER!"

"I COULD. JUVIA AT LEAST SHOWS AN INTEREST IN ME!"

"LEAVE THE GIRLS OUT OF THIS"

"Shut up!" Laxus complained.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Natsu growled.

"That's it!" Laxus sighed.

Lucy started to hear movement in the locker room and felt it was time to try and hide herself as best she could in between the spare gear against the back wall.

"GET OFF ME!" she could hear Natsu shout.

"Nope. You get annoying, you go in the closet. That's the rule. You know the rule" Laxus replied.

Lucy's heart was racing. She was going to be found out.

How was she supposed to face Natsu after hearing everything? How was she supposed to face him when he _knew_ she heard everything?

CRAP. Crap. Crap, crap, crap! What was she going to do?

She hid the best she could as she heard the door swing open, revealing the bright light in the changing room, Natsu getting thrown in, and then the door closed again, leaving the room in almost complete darkness once again.

"Aww, man!" She heard Natsu hiss from the floor. "This always happens!" he cursed, standing up.

Lucy watched him, blushing heavily when she noticed he was only in his boxers.

She tried to breathe as quietly as possible but she knew it was useless. Natsu had great hearing.

He turned around at lightning speed and sniffed right in front of her face.

"Lucy?" He asked.

"Shhh! Keep it down! I don't want the others to know I'm in here!" she whispered, putting her hands over his mouth.

When he nodded, she let her hands drop, trying not to notice her blush and racing heart.

She did her best not to look down and admire his half naked body.

"Why are you in here?" he whispered. "Were you spying on us?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"NO! The girls wanted to pull a prank on you guys but I ended up getting stuck in here!" she explained desperately.

"Oh!" he sighed, smiling a little. His face soon dropped, something that worried Lucy. "So...did you hear everything then?" he asked, looking down a little and blushing.

Lucy was _way_ too aware of the lack of room in the closet. She was an inch away from being pressed up against Natsu's body and it was driving her mind a little wild. Her imagination was going crazy with the possibilities. She was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Not everything…" she said, wanting to tell the truth but not wanting to sound like she listened in on purpose. Even if she did.

"Crap. I'm sorry, Lucy" he said, a little desperately.

She watched him, confused. What was he apologising for? He still looked down, away from her and he suddenly punched the wall beside him.

Lucy flinched as a bunch of equipment fell off the shelf and landed behind them. Natsu jumped forward to avoid getting hit and ended up flush against Lucy.

"You're really close" Lucy whispered, feeling his hot breath against the exposed skin on the top of her chest.

His head was still facing down and his lips were millimetres away from her cleavage. She closed her eyes, trying not to think bad thoughts. He was her best friend. She was not supposed to be in love with her best friend. He was probably in love with another girl.

Her heart was pounding and she could feel her skin getting slick with sweat.

"Lucy" he said, barely more than a whisper. She could feel his lips brush her skin.

She couldn't help feeling like the room got hotter. She felt a fire spread through her body, rushing through her veins until it pooled at her lower belly.

His head rose until they were face to face. His eyes were hooded and his lips were close enough to kiss.

"Natsu?" she asked, feeling the whisper of his lips against her own.

"What did you hear?" he asked, his voice deeper and raspier than usual.

"I heard you talking to Gray about a girl and then you guys all arguing...and the other stuff" she blushed, thinking about Natsu saying he was bigger than Gray. She swallowed, trying to dispel her bad thoughts.

"So you don't know who I like?" he asked, squinting his eyes to assess her.

"No" she sighed, and paused before adding "I'm sure she's wonderful though…"

Lucy looked down, unable to meet his piercing gaze.

"Why d'ya say that?" he asked.

"Because any girl that you like has to be wonderful. Just like you" she said, sadness seeping through her voice.

"She's pretty wonderful"

"Well I'm sure she feels the same way and you can get married and have kids. Have the perfect life. You wouldn't need me anymore..."

"Man, I think about havin' kids with her all the time" he said, moving his head so he whispered it in her ear. She shivered. "But you're wrong. I'd still need you"

"W-Why?" she spluttered, feeling herself go red.

"'Cause they'd need their mum and I'd need my wife." he said cockily, drawing his face away from her ear so he could watch her reaction.

She immediately blushed more than before and spluttered. Her heart was running a mile a minute and she felt the familiar heat settle between her legs.

Since when did Natsu get this... _sexy_?

Before she could think about it any further, he kissed her.

It was a little hesitant at first, like he was worried she was going to push him away, but as soon as she responded, he pushed back with a renewed passion, as if his whole body was overwhelmed with the need to kiss her.

It was like he had caught on fire, he moved his lips against hers in a frenzied passion, not wasting any time as he pushed her against the wall behind her and let his hands wander, not caring about the equipment he knocked to the floor.

Lucy had never felt more alive. Natsu was actually kissing her. _Her._ Did that mean she was his crush? It must be, right? He practically told her they were going to get married and have kids. She was pretty sure if he asked then she would say 'yes' immediately to either suggestion.

She moaned, unable to keep it in when realised that having kids with Natsu would mean _having Natsu_. Natsu seemed to take it as a good sign because he pushed further into her, pressing his body flush against hers so that she could feel his thick erection pressing into her.

She gasped and Natsu took the chance to push his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and pressing his tongue against her own. He tasted like fire. That was the best way she could describe it; warm and smokey just like his smell. It turned her legs to jelly and, if Natsu had not grabbed roughly onto her hips, she would have collapsed in a puddle in the ground.

The shuffling of feet outside only made Natsu pause for a minute, stilling his lips against hers, before he continued again. Obviously deciding that kissing her was more important than being found out. Lucy couldn't disagree, and she found it flattering that he felt the same.

Luckily, no-one entered as Natsu's hands wandered from her hips, pushing under her shirt until they rested on the bare skin of her side, his thumbs skimming the undersides of her breasts.

Lucy's heart was pounding against her chest, her breath hitched when Natsu pulled away to look at her with hooded eyes.

"Lucy," he moaned, before he ducked his head to kiss her neck. She raised her head to give him better access, shivering as she felt all of his burning kisses.

She wasn't exactly sure how they had gotten to that point but she was just about ready to rip her shirt off when Natsu started tugging at it. He only paused his hot kisses for a moment to throw the material away, taking a minute to groan at the sight of her breasts only clad in a lacy bra, before he pressed his lips against her again, taking advantage of the newly revealed skin by kissing his way over the top of her chest.

Lucy grabbed tightly onto his back, so tight she swore she must have dug her nails in, but neither of them noticed as Natsu's hands slowly made their way to the back of her bra.

"Natsu~!" Lucy cooed, forgetting that they should probably be quiet considering their surroundings.

He deftly unhooked her bra and they swiftly worked together to rid her body of it.

"Shit, Luce. You're even hotter than I imagined." Natsu groaned, watching her chest intensely, as if he was trying to memorise it for a later date.

Before she could even reply - or question the fact that he had imagined her naked - he had dipped his head down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it experimentally until she gasped. He used a spare hand to play with her free breast, pinching and moulding it until she was finding it hard to contain her moans.

He pressed her further against the wall and grinded against her, swearing at the sweet friction it created. Just as he was about to buck against her again, she wrapped her legs around his waist to get them closer together. It was _so_ worth it when she felt his hard length rub her again.

"Ah! Natsu! So good!" she cried, hardly able to make fully formed sentences.

Head clouded with lust, Lucy pulled one hand from his back and snaked it around his front, slipping it into his boxers to explore the one part of him she had never been able to touch before. He hissed as she wrapped her hand around him, moving his head away from her breast to press their foreheads together. His eyes were scrunched shut and he let a gasp out as she gently rubbed up and down his shaft.

Before she knew it, Natsu was pulling off her shorts and diving a hand inside her panties. She gasped - unsure whether it was because of the shock or the pleasure - as his hot fingers found her clit and started gently massaging it.

"So warm," he moaned, moving his face so he could give her a lingering kiss. "Wet," he said, as he slid his fingers along her, trying to find her opening.

Lucy was desperately clutching onto both his back and his erection, moving her hand faster so he could feel just as good as he was making her feel right now.

She bit back a cry as his finger finally slipped into her entrance. It was new and strange but it felt _so good_ and when he starting moving it in and out she had a hard time remembering what she was supposed to be doing.

"So good," she gasped as he let another finger slip inside her. "So, so good!"

He started moving his fingers fast, teasing her clit with his thumb.

"Come, Lucy." He demanding, curling his fingers until she let out a quiet scream, "Fuck. You need to come."

Lucy wasn't sure if it was his demand or the way he kissed her - hard - after, but it she shattered instantly, Natsu swallowing her whimpers as she came on his fingers.

She could still feel his hard, throbbing erection in her hands and she knew she was far from done. She _needed_ him. So bad.

Lucy shivered as Natsu slipped his fingers from her, pulling them up to his mouth and giving them a quick sniff before he plunged them inside his lips and groaned as he licked them clean.

"You taste fuckin' amazing." He said, kissing her before she could reply, pushing his tongue in her mouth as if he was trying to prove his point. He was panting when they broke apart and had obviously not failed to notice her hand was still in his pants. "Lucy. Shit. I need you so bad." he swore.

"Me too," she replied, kissing him, feeling bolder than before.

He _wanted her_. Natsu Dragneel, the boy she had been thinking about, hell, _fantasising_ about, for years wanted _her_. Who was she to deny him?

Natsu pulled her hand away from his crotch, a move which confused her until he set her down on her feet to rip off his boxers.

Lucy had never seen anything so sexy before. Natsu, naked, sweaty and panting in the darkness of the closet was almost enough to make her come again. He slicked his spiky, pink hair back before he moved towards her again, pulling her underwear off as fast as humanly possible, before he pressed himself against her; skin to skin. It felt amazing, better than all of her dreams combined. She couldn't wait for what it would actually feel like to have him inside of her, the thought tightening the coil again.

Natsu kissed her, hard, again before coaxing her to wrap her legs around him again. She did exactly that, gasping when she felt his erection tease her clit. He obviously noticed because he took a hold of it and start teasing her more, coating himself in her sweet juices at the same time until his shaft was covered.

She didn't realise how consumed Natsu was by his lust before he pushed into her without a warning. She broke their kiss to gasp as she felt him push all the way in.

"Fuck. So tight." he swore, gritting his teeth, he pressed his forehead against her again as she tried not to complain about the slight pinching pain that came with losing her virginity.

His kissed her softly, not moving, until she started to moan and move her hips against him. He pulled out and quickly pushed in again, gasping once more at the feeling.

"Ah!" she cried, feeling every inch of him stretching her core. "So big."

He grasped her hips with a bruising pressure as he started to find a rhythm pushing in and out of her, growling as he moved his head to rest where her shoulder and neck met. He nipped at the skin of her shoulder as he started moving faster, and she reveled in the sound of wet skin meeting.

"Mine," he growled, biting her roughly on the neck - not enough to bleed, just enough to mark - and picking up the pace further until he was almost pounding into her.

"Yours!" she moaned back, desperately trying to meet his thrusts with her own, grasping at his hair and tugging it whenever she felt a jolt of exquisite pleasure burn through her veins.

Soon enough she started to feel herself building up again, panting, desperate to find her release.

"Harder, Natsu. Don't stop!" she begged, whining as he fulfilled her request, pushing harder until the point that it almost hurt, putting all of his thick, taut muscles behind it.

"Natsu!" she cried, forgetting to keep it down, as she came again.

"Lucy!" he moaned in reply, coming after her, grasping her tight as he filled her.

There was a moment of silence, which they both used to catch their breath before either of them spoke again. And before they both realised two things; one, they had just had sex, two, they had just had sex in a closet with half of their closest friends just outside the door.

"Fuck." Natsu said, breaking the silence. Lucy frowned.

"Good fuck or back fuck?" she asked.

"Good fuck. Definitely a good fuck." He replied with goofy grin making her realised the double meaning behind her question. He started collecting their clothes of the floor, throwing all of hers at her face as he found them.

"So...do you think they heard?" Lucy asked timidly as she finished pulling on her clothes.

"Yeah," he replied and watched her mortified face. "It's okay though, cause that was the best thing I have ever done in my life." he grinned, watching her blush.

"I can't believe we did that!" Lucy cried, going even more red.

"Lucy, you're a weirdo but I love ya," he laughed, moving forward to gather her in his arms.

They both paused as they realised what he said.

"Did you just…?" Lucy squeaked.

"Yeah?" he replied, gripping her tighter as if he was worried she was going to leave.

"I love you too." She said quietly and before she could worry about his reply she found herself being swept up in a kiss.

Just as they both started grabbing at each other's clothes again the door swung open. They both jumped apart and turned around to find Gray standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, wearing only his boxers.

"HA! FUCK YOU ICEDICK I JUST GOT LAID AND I THINK I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu shouted in his face before Lucy could even consider what excuses she was going to give.

"You think you have a girlfriend?" Gray asked, obviously ignoring the first part.

"Well, yeah, I hadn't really got 'round to askin'..." Natsu mumbled, looking down bashfully.

"Nice going, lameass. You sleep with her before you even tell her how you feel." Gray mocked.

"LUCY LOVES ME SO SHE'S OBVIOUSLY GONNA BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu said heatedly.

"Natsu~! Stop shouting!" she complained, tugging on his hand.

"Yeah, firefart! Listen to your _not girlfriend_." Gray said with a cocky smile.

"FIGHT ME, GRAY!" he shouted, jumping for the other boy until they both fell on the floor in their boxers.

Lucy watched as they were about to punch each other when they were interrupted.

"Well, this wasn't what I was expecting but, hey, good for you guys!" Laxus said, followed by a deep booming laughter.

Lucy couldn't help but join in as the two gave horrified looks and scampered away from each other.

Apparently she wasn't the only thing in the closet today.

* * *

 **I finally finished this one-shot! Now just onto the twenty others I have yet to finish... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! For those of you who follow my stories, I am hoping to get a lot more out in the future so look forward to it!**


End file.
